Spongebob Squarepants (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Rankin/Bass's 1969 Christmas animated film TV special Frosty the Snowman. Cast: *Frosty the Snowman - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Karen - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Professor Hinkle - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Karen's Friends - Melody, Mowgli, Christopher Robin, Alice, Wart and Tipo (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Jungle Book, Winnie the Pooh, Alice in Wonderland, The Sword in the Stone and The Emperor's New Groove) *Jimmy Durante - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Hocus Pocus the Rabbit - Thumper (Bambi) *The Police Man - Gru (Despicable Me) *The Ticket Man - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Santa Claus - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *The School Teacher - Anya (Anastasia) *Christmas Tree Seller - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Giddy Man carrying presents - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Happy Family - King Agnarr, Queen Iduna, Anna and Elsa (Frozen) *Dog - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Mailman - Kuzco (Human; The Emperor's New Groove) *Confused Man carrying presents - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Barber - Pacha (The Emperor’s New Groove) *Man with half mustache - Kronk (The Emperor’s New Groove) *Woman with Mirror - Mulan (Mulan) *Animals - Forest Animals (Sleeping Beauty) Scenes Index: *Spongebob Squarepants (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman) part 1 - Introduction *Spongebob Squarepants (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman) part 2 - Professor Him's Magic Show *Spongebob Squarepants (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman) part 3 - Spongebob Comes to Life/Main Titles *Spongebob Squarepants (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman) part 4 - Spongebob Comes to Life Again *Spongebob Squarepants (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman) part 5 - Spongebob Begins to Melt/The Parade *Spongebob Squarepants (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman) part 6 - A Ticket to the North Pole *Spongebob Squarepants (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman) part 7 - The Train Ride/Searcing Fire for Blossom *Spongebob Squarepants (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman) part 8 - Warming Up Blossom/Waiting for King Triton *Spongebob Squarepants (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman) part 9 - King Triton Arrives Too Late/Spongebob Melts *Spongebob Squarepants (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman) part 10 - King Triton Revives Spongebob/King Triton Teaches Him a Lesson *Spongebob Squarepants (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman) part 11 - Conclusion/Finale *Spongebob Squarepants (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman) part 12 - End Credits Movie Used: *Frosty the Snowman (1969) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *Spongebob Squarepants *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie: Sponge on the Run *The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *The Princess and the Frog *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Alice in Wonderland *The Sword in the Stone *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV Show) *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 *Pinocchio *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Frozen 2 *Anastasia *Tangled *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *Mulan *Mulan 2 *Sleeping Beauty Gallery: Spongebob's Inflatable Pants.png|Spongebob as Frosty the Snowman Blossom as SpongeBob.png|Blossom as Karen Dr-Facilier-dr-facilier-36071761-1920-1080.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Professor Hinkle Melody the little mermaid 3 by joshuaorro d7swv4v.jpg|Melody, Profile - Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli, Christopher-robin-winnie-the-pooh-7.74.jpg|Christopher Robin, Alice in wonderland.jpg|Alice, Profile - Arthur Pendragon.png|Wart Tipo.jpg|and Tipo as Karen's Friends Flint Lockwood.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Jimmy Durante Thumper-2.jpg|Thumper as Hocus Pocus the Rabbit Gru (Despicable Me).png|Gru as The Police Man Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpg|Geppetto as The Ticket Man King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|King Triton as Santa Claus Anastasia-5a3b3ad73df4c.jpg|Anya as The School Teacher Profile - Flynn Rider.jpeg|Flynn Rider as Christmas Tree Seller Dimitri2.jpg|Dimitri as Giddy Man carrying presents Agnarrandiduna.jpg|King Agnarr, Queen Iduna, Elsa Anna ending.jpg|Anna and Elsa as Happy Family Profile - Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Dog Kuzco in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Kuzco as Mailman Captian Phoebus As Captian John Smith.jpeg|Phoebus as Confused Man carrying presents Pacha.JPG|Pacha as Barber Kronk .jpg|Kronk as Man with half mustache Kimi Watanabe Finster (Mulan).jpg|Mulan as Woman with Mirror Forest Animals (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Forest Animals as Animals Category:Davidchannel Category:Frosty the Snowman Movie Spoofs Category:Frosty the Snowman Spoofs Category:Frosty the Snowman Movie Spoof Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies Category:Christmas Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Rankin/Bass Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs